User blog:Anchesenamon/Ankhesenamun, Tutankhamun and Amneris
Hey guys, So today I randomly decided to create a new account on the Anubis Wiki (I forgot what my old account was called, so I just made a new one). In the Dutch HoA community (proud fan since 2007) I mainly used the Arghus, but I think someone else already took that name here. I know a lot of Dutch HoA fans were not happy with the 3rd seasons of the series (and some of the changes that were made in the second season) and as a little gift to you guys I want to tell you why. The original series "Het Huis Anubis" (2006-2009) had a big overarching storyline during it's run of 404 episodes, that was completely ignored in the international remake. Do you want to hear this story? Good. On January 12 1929, Ewout Winsbrugge-Henegouwen (Robert Frobisher-Smythe) found a stone filled with hieroglyphs near the Temple or Ra. Further examination of the stone revealed a most curious story. The Legend of the Forgotten Love of Pharao Tutankhamun. He also found a "wall" which included several riddles, a necklace and a cup (the Holy Grail), all of which he hid inside the House of Anubis. The Legend of the Forgotten Love of Pharao Tutankhamun: Amneris was a beautiful princess, who was said to be a direct descendant of Isis and Orisis. As a token of his love for her, Tutankhamun build a tomb in a secret place somewhere in Egypt. The tomb itself was filled to the brim with treasures. Amneris would only be able to find the location of the tomb and open it she would stand at a certain place at a certain time with the holy grail that he gave her. She could discover this place and time by solving riddles that he had made for her. Unforunately Tutankhamun died in accident before she was able to do so. After his death, his wife Ankhesenamun took revenge on Amneris and her daughter, the' extramarital child of Tuntankhamun. Amneris and her child disappeared without a trace. No one knows what happened to them, but there are stories that say that Amneris will not rest untill she and Tutankhamun are reunited in their tomb. '' '''Season 2: The second season of the series focussed on finding this tomb by solving the riddles on the wall, with help from Noa (the descendant of Amneris) and the Holy Grail that they had found in the first season. Opening the grail brought the ghost of Amneris to Anubis House and also awoke a curse that made Nienke's (Nina) grandmother sick. Several groups and archelogists involved with the search for the tomb were introduced over the course of the first two seasons, such as Zeno (who later teamed up with Rufus - this are 2 different characters in the original version) and Wolf also known as "Raven". At the beginning of the 3rd season after solving a lot of puzzles and defeating raven they finally found the tomb. Season 3: But then they find out that the curse was not yet lifted (though Nienke's grandmother did wake up from her coma). A miniture house (not unlike the season 2 dollhouse) was found in the tomb and brought back to Anubis House by Appie (Alfie). They find tunnels under the house (like the ones in s2). At the end of this tunnel is the final artifact that Winsbrugge-Henegouwen brought back from Egypt, the Tear of Isis. Halfway into the 3rd season there is a test unlike any of the others. The Chosen One (Noa) must place her hands on a pedestal, but Fabian believes that she will be killed when she does this. Forced by Rufus hand Noa finally goes through with the test and awakes the Society of Ankhesenamun, who try to poison her. Fabian saves her life, but gets poisened instead. Then Fabian gets abducted from the hospital by the Society of Ankhesenamun and The Club of the Old Willow (Sibuna) believes that he is dead. Eventually it is revealed that he is alive however and that the Society (who still wants to kill Noa) is extracting the poison from his blood, because that is the only way they can kill the Chosen One. They eventually manage to do this and poison Noa, but Fabian escapes and rejoins the Club. Season 4: The Club meanwhile focusses on getting the tier of Isis, which they believe will save Noa, but in the beginning of the 4th Season it is revealed that giving Noa the tier of Isis will kill Rosa. Rosa is the mother of Mathijs (and the wife of Jakob). They are Archelogists who were cursed by Ankhesenamun and marked with her symbol (Senkhara season 2 anyone?). Rosa was trapped inside a sarcophagus and will not awake unless the Chosen One is killed. More riddles lead the Club to ritual to summon Ankhesenamun, who then haunts the house looking for the descendant of Amneris. In the season finally it is revealed that Amneris is in fact after the Tier of Isis, but the person who will give the tier to Ankhesenamun will give a life. It is also revealed that descendant Amneris was looking for is not Noa, but the son of Amneris, which was changed into the tier of Isis by Ankhesenamun in an act of revenge. Ankhesenamun wants this child, but she is uncapable of getting children herself, which is why she was jelous of the relationship between Tutankhamun and Amneris. When the sarcophagus starts to open and Noa starts to fade away, Nienke hands Ankhesenamun the Tier of Isis and falls. Then the screen fades to black. The Final Moments: Nienke wakes up on the other side, where she meets Ankhesenamun, Tutankhamun and Amneris. There the following conversation takes place: Amneris: Nienke... Nienke: Amneris? Amneris nods. Amneris: The curse has been broken. You did what I never could. You gave your life. If I would have given my son, then the curse wouldn't have exist. Then we see that Ankhesenamun is holding a child. '' Nienke: Is he the balance between good and evil? The balance Sarah told me to mend. Amneris: You already mended it. You were the only one with the power to lift the curse. Because you were prepared to give your life. That is true love. Nienke: Fabian... Fabian... Amneris: You didn't have to give your life. You had to give a life. That was the last riddle on the papyrus. You had to give Ankhesenamun my son. And you did. You did well. Nienke: What does this... what does this mean? Is my life... over? Amneris: No Nienke... it only just started. Then we cut back to real world where Noa, Nienke and Rosa are all alive and well and the Club gathers for one final Sibuna before the screen cuts to black and the series ends. And that... is the true story of House of Anubis. That is not where it ends of course, but I should not get into the Spin-off, movies, tv-films and theatre shows right now. I hope you guys enjoyed this and that you found it educational. And I hope you can now understand a little of what you guys were missing out on in the international version. '''Changes in the International Version and my thoughts on Season 3:' Amneris in the international version was just a priest and she never visited the house. Instead of her ghost the cup contained the ghost of Senkhara who was loosely based on Ankhesenamun.Tutankhamun was also never really mentioned. And then (the biggest and least well received change): Winsbrugge-Henegouwen became a villain. The man who build the house, the man who led the expedition to the tomb and set all the wheels in motion to one day lift the curse became a villain. This bothered me more than I am willing to admit. The thing is... Season 3 was exciting because it was completely unknown territory for Dutch fans, since the international version only used small parts of all the 4 seasons in season 1 and 2. This was new content not based on the source material, which could have been really exciting. I am afraid it wasn't everything I wanted it to be and I think that it wasn't what most of us wanted it to be, but that I suppose is a story for another time. Phew, my hands are getting tired and I have typed more than I expected to. I will end this post here, but before I do I want to rise my hand one final time. One last Sibuna for 7 years of my life and for my love of the story that will last forever. Sibuna Category:Blog posts